


nothing from nowhere

by feyluke



Series: 5sos shadowhunter au [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Changeling - Freeform, Childhood, Gen, Shadowhunter AU, baby dropped off at a church cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small bundle is left on the institute steps. baby luke fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing from nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> this is from back when i was trying to maybe actually write something substantial for this au… that’s clearly never happening BUT here is a blurb about baby luke. i think i planned for this to be the prologue or beginning

the baby appears on the doorstep in the middle of the night.

it would have been entirely cliché, except the doorbell had not been rung. no one knew exactly how long the baby had been left there.

edward finds it in the morning. on the verge of late for his meeting with the downtown werewolf representative, he nearly steps over the bundle of cloth and leaves the child. but he spares it a glance and sighs. years later, fighting with the child, he would mention this as a mistake, that he should have ignored it. but he calls for his wife to come pick up the child and goes on his way.

the first thing estelle saw when she opened the door was a small and unhappy face wailing at her. she bent down in a rush and picked up the small boy, pulled the thin cloth closer around him, and tried to soothe him. “poor thing,” she cooed, petting his soft hair. _lavender _, she noticed. her hand drifted down and felt his ear, running a finger over the slightly pointed tip.__

__“let’s get you some milk, sweetie,” she says, and the baby begins to cry again. “I know,” she soothes, “I know.”_ _

__later, when she is feeding the faerie child, she looks for evidence of the mother. pointed ears, and purple hair and irises. when she clothed the child she had checked for evidence of wings, leaves, webbing between toes or fingers. there was none. time would tell what his teeth would look like, but the little child in her arms isn’t fully fey, and estelle knows with a gnawing in her stomach that this is edward’s son._ _

__she feels herself start to shake and touches his cheek, promising she will love him like her own._ _


End file.
